


Lucky

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [21]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Family Fluff, kaylor with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: Twelve-year-old Ruby has something to tell her moms.  And it's not really a big deal, but it also really is.





	Lucky

Karlie is flipping Taylor off for threatening to feed their dinner to the cats if she tries one more experimental kale recipe when Ruby walks in. "Hey moms, is now a good time to talk to you?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Karlie says, taking a seat at the bar. The twelve year old seems nervous, which sends Taylor's mind down a spiral (oh my god, she's too young to be pregnant). She doesn't let her thoughts show on her face though, and sits down next to her wife, beckoning Ruby to do the same.

"What's up?" Taylor asks.

"Nothing's wrong, I wanted...I just need to tell you something." She absentmindedly twirls one of her blonde curls around her fingers, a habit she picked up from Taylor. "God, I didn't think I'd be this nervous. It's not...I know you won't care and it's not a big deal, so I don't know why I'm so nervous--" she cuts herself off.

Taylor takes her eyes off of her daughter and meets Karlie's. She's pretty sure that she recognizes the same feeling behind her wife's jade eyes. _Is she going to say what I think she's going to say?_

Their question is shortly answered when Ruby takes a slightly shaky breath and says quickly, "I think I'm gay."

Neither of them can deny that they haven't suspected it (Taylor likes to pride herself on her self-proclaimed "impeccable gaydar"). They've even talked about it before. But for some reason, Taylor is hit with a huge wave of emotion. She finds herself fighting back tears as Karlie smiles and says, "Thank you for telling us, I know how hard that can be. We're both so proud of you." Taylor doesn't trust herself to say anything with the huge lump in my throat, so she pulls Ruby in for a hug instead.

It takes her a second to realize what she's feeling: fear. She's afraid for her. She sees so much of herself in Ruby, and the fact that she looks almost identical to how Taylor did at her age almost makes it feel like she's looking at a younger version of herself. A younger self who suffered through years of self-hatred and doubt that could ultimately be traced back to not being able to be open about her sexuality.

"Mom?" Ruby asks tentatively and Taylor realizes that she hasn't said anything yet, and that her tears are threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. And this is when she vows to herself that she's going to do this right.

"Sorry, baby, I'm not upset at you at all, I'm so fucking proud of you," Ruby giggles a little at the swear word, "and you're right, it's not a big deal at all." Karlie has turned her attention back to the stove but is still attentive to what Taylor's saying. "I don't know why you telling me that affected me so much, but I think we all know by this point that sometimes I cry for no reason," she chuckles at herself.

"Are you sure you're not on your period or something?" Ruby teases, leaning into her mom's side.

Taylor rolls her eyes. "I'm obviously not seeing as we're all synced." She's still feeling vulnerable as she presses a kiss to her daughter's head and ruffles up her hair. "Ruby, I want you to know something." The cheerful mood that had returned to the room morphs into something more serious. Taylor and Karlie have shared multiple anecdotes about their coming out journeys with their children, elaborating on the stories as they get older, but Ruby, as the oldest and the most curious (Taylor can now understand why), knows the most.

"Okay."

"You're living in a different time than we did when we were your age. I'm serious. People in general are more accepting and care less about this kind of thing. But, no matter how hard your mama and I try to protect you from them, there are going to be people who will treat you poorly or differently because you're not like them. That's just a guarantee of life, unfortunately. But you can't let their words change your perception of yourself, or make you feel like you can't be yourself. That's what I did and it made me do a lot of stupid things because I was scared."

"Like the fake boyfriends?"

"Like the fake boyfriends," Karlie agrees. "And your mom is right. As much as we wish it weren't the case, I'm sure you know that there are going to be people who don't get it, no matter what. But you're a smart cookie, and you're not going to let it get to you."

"Mama," Ruby sighs, exasperatedly, "I'm not four anymore. You need to stop calling me a smart cookie."

Karlie pouts exaggeratedly. "But you're smart, and I love you and I also love cookies. It's literally the perfect nickname." A timer on her phone beeps and she jumps, almost hitting her head on ceiling. "Shit...ake mushrooms! The sauce!"

The three of them laugh, and Taylor decided to put Ruby to work making pasta. "So, Ruby, are there any special ladies we should be aware of?"

"Mommm!" Ruby groans, but she can't keep the smile and blush off her face.

"So there is someone!" Taylor exclaims triumphantly. She mentally goes through the list of all the girls Ruby's mentioned recently. "Oh my god, is it Marissa?"

"No comment!" Ruby yells, while running out of the kitchen.

Karlie laughs. "First try, babe. Nice job." She gives her wife a high five, and then a more tender kiss. "She's growing up so damn fast."

Taylor sighs. "They all are."

Their intimate moment is broken when Ruby suddenly yells, "Oh my god, Mom, don't you dare write a song about this!"

Taylor rolls her eyes, a melody already taking shape in the back of her mind, "I'll make sure to make it my next single with a music video of all your baby pictures!" When she turns back to Karlie, she nearly has a heart attack as she realizes she's taken Taylor's brief distraction to slip kale into the sauce. "The littles aren't going to eat that."

Karlie shrugs. "I'll make them."

Taylor smiles as she hears Ruby talking to her younger brother and sister. She sometimes still can't believe that she has ended up with the life she dreamed about when she was little: kids, cats, a house in the suburbs, and a beautiful wife. She can't believe how lucky she is.


End file.
